Black Magic Book of the Dead
by Dark Moonlight Casting
Summary: Sam and Dean are in Salem, when Sam has a vision of a girl getting killed by this weird creature. Dean and Sam try to figure out what' s going on while Sam keeps having visions. Can Dean and Sam figure out what's going on and are Sam's visions going to help them?
1. Vision

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own anything from Supernatural that all belongs to Eric Kripke. **

**Note: I came up with this and I don't know how good it is, so please bear with me and please review and have fun reading this.**

** Black Magic Book of the Dead  
**

Sam and Dean were sleeping on opposite beds. Sam was closest towards the bathroom and Dean was closest towards the door. Dean was sleeping peacefully, but Sam on the other hand wasn't having that luck. He was caught in a nightmare. _A girl was running_ _through the woods, when she suddenly tripped on a stump. She heard footsteps coming towards her. She quickly got up and started to run again. She finally got out of the woods and on to a bridge and a small sign that read Salem. She stopped and thought she was home free, but when she heard a sudden growl. She quickly turned around and __was face to face with glowing red eyes and the thing or whatever it was jumped on top of her and then suddenly had a knife in it's hand and the girl screamed as the thing jarred the knife into her chest._

Sam bolted awake with a loud gasp he looked around the room that Dean and him were staying in and he barely felt the bed dip and someone shaking his shoulders lightly, "Sam? Sammy? You okay?" Sam looked up and saw his brother and put his head on his shoulders, it made Dean worry. Sam only did that when he was scared and now he was worried because he didn't get scared easily and whatever his brother had just seen must have freaked him out so bad. "Sam, what did you see?" Dean asked. Sam lifted up his head, "I...I saw a girl running through the woods, she tripped and there was footsteps coming towards her. She...she quickly got up and starting running when she was suddenly on a bridge, and there was this growl and she turned around to see red eyes and it was suddenly on top of her and then suddenly it had a knife in it's hand and it...it jarred the knife into the girl's chest." Sam explained. Dean looked at his brother and said, "Do you know where it happened?" Sam nodded and said, "Yeah, here in Massachusetts."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"I saw a sign Salem." Sam said. Dean's eyes widen and said, "Do you know when it happened?" Sam shook his head and looked ashamed. Dean felt sorry for Sam not being able to see much in his vision and simply asked, "Do you want to try and sleep?" Sam shook his head again and said, "No, I think I'll do research to see if any disappearances has happened here lately." Dean nodded and said, "I'm going to take a shower." Sam nodded and Dean got up and went to his duffel and got a pair of clean closed and Sam went over to his and got his laptop out and then went over towards kitchen table and booted up his computer. He looked to see if any disappearances has happened and found three articles about two young women who got stabbed in the heart and another article about a young male who was found slaughtered to death in the woods. The one young woman was found stabbed in the heart in a woods and the other young woman was also found in the woods. Sam then tried to see if there was any connection to the women and nothing. He then traced it back to see if there was anymore deaths in the area and yeah about four weeks ago all the same young male and young women all found in the woods.

Dean came out and noticed the weird expression on his brother face and asked concerned, "Sam, you okay?" Sam looked over at Dean and said, "Yeah, but we got a big problem."

**TBC**


	2. Meeting the girl from Sam's vision

_Previously: Dean came out and noticed the weird expression on his brother face and asked concerned, "Sam, you okay?" Sam looked over at Dean and said, "Yeah, but we got a big problem."_

**NOW**

Dean looked at his brother and asked, "What big problem, Sammy?"

"It's Sam, and I found articles both men and women were found in the woods, all dead."

"Okay, do they have anything in common?"

"Sort of they were all around their early 20's, but other than that nothing concrete."

"We'll find the connection, Sam, don't worry." Sam gave a small smile at Dean's comment. "Now, Sam, hurry your ass up so I can get some food." Dean laughed. Sam rolled his eyes and joked back, "You always think about food."

"Don't forget my car too." Dean smiled. Sam rolled his eyes again and then closed his laptop and went to his duffel and grabbed clean clothes.

Sam came out with a cloud of steam behind him and he and Dean then went to Dean's car, got in, and went across town and got found a small dinner. They arrived and they both got out and went inside. Once inside, Sam and Dean took a seat and Dean was looking over to one of the waitresses and started checking her out when Sam's voice came in, "Dude, really?"

"What?" Dean asked innocently. Sam rolled his eyes and then the waitress Dean was checking out came over and when Sam caught sight of her face he suddenly lost color in his face and the vision came back. His heart starting racing and the room felt heavy and he quickly got up and went outside, with his brother close behind him asking if he was alright. Once outside Sam sat on the curb with his head in his hands and Dean sat down next to him and concerned, "Sam, you okay? What happened?" Sam lifted his head and looked at his brother with fear in his eyes and said softly, "That was her, Dean, the girl from my vision?"

Dean looked at his brother shocked and asked, "Are you sure?" Sam nodded. They heard the door bell go off and the waitress came out and asked, "You guys okay?" Dean smiled, "Yeah, Sammy here hasn't been sleeping good."

"It's Sam." Sam interrupted.

"It's alright, by the way, who are you guys? You're not from around here." She asked.

"I'm Dean and this is my younger brother Sam and we heard there were unusual things happening here so we decided to see for ourselves."

"What are you guys cops?" She asked looking at them suspiciously. Dean shook his head, "No, we are just people who want to help, oh sorry we didn't catch your name."

"I'm Lizzie Matthews."

"So, do you know what's been going on around here?" She looked around and when she didn't see anyone nodded and whispered enough so Dean and Sam could hear, "I've heard about what's been going on but everyone in town has been hiding it. They say somebody let a witch loose." Dean looked towards Sam and Sam spoke, "A witch?"

"Yeah, but I don't really know the details." Sam looked at Dean and gave him, _we have to tell her look._ Dean sighed and whispered back to where Lizzie could hear, "Lizzie, your probably going to think we're nuts but we have reasons to believe you maybe in danger."

"Danger?" she asked.

"Do you believe in psychics?" Dean asked.

"You mean people who can read minds, see visions, etc…I don't know I guess so a little. Why?"

"Because, my brother here has visions and he saw you." Lizzie was now really worried she couldn't tell if they were lying but something inside her said that they are telling the truth and said, "What did you see in this vision?"

"I saw you get killed." Sam said sadly.

**TBC**


	3. Truth

_Previously:_ _"Because, my brother here has visions and he saw you." Lizzie was now really worried she couldn't tell if they were lying but something inside her said that they are telling the truth and said, "What did you see in this vision?"_

_"I saw you get killed." Sam said sadly._

**NOW**

"What…what do you mean you saw me get killed and by what?" Sam shook his head and said, "Look, I don't know why I have these visions and I don't know why I had one about you but you have to trust us please. I know it sound insane believe me I know and as for what killed you I'm really not sure." She looks at them suspiciously then sighed and said, "Alright, when does this vision of yours take place?" Sam shook his head and then rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Sometime at night but I didn't see anything concrete to help us." She looked between them and finally said, "Look, this is a lot to process, and I've got to get back to work."

"Hold on a second." Sam said. She turned and looked at him and asked, "What?"

"You said you believe in psychics." Sam explained.

"Yeah, so?" she said.

"I was just wondering why you believe in it?"

"I had a boyfriend who also was psychic, so I believe in it, now if you both don't mind I've got to go back to work." She turned back around and went inside. Dean looked at his brother and gave him a smiled and then cleared his throat and asked, "Can we get food now?" Sam smiled and nodded and they went back inside and Lizzie smiled at them and said, "You ready to order now." Dean nodded and said, "Yes, I'll have coffee and pancakes." She wrote Dean's order then turned towards Sam, "You?"

"Just some coffee and toast," he said. She jotted down the order and went over to the kitchen and gave the chef the order.

A few minutes later came back with both orders and said, "Here you go. Enjoy." They ate and when they were done Sam said, "I'm going to the public library to do research." Dean nodded and Sam said, "I'll need your keys."

"Here, but if one scratch is on my car, I'll kill you." Dean said. Sam smiled and Dean tossed his keys toward his brother and Sam said, "Thanks." Sam then left and went towards Dean's car and got in and headed towards the library.


	4. Research

_Previously:_ _"Here, but if one scratch is on my car, I'll kill you." Dean said. Sam smiled and Dean tossed his keys toward his brother and Sam said, "Thanks." Sam then left and went towards Dean's car and got in and headed towards the library._

**NOW**

Sam arrived at the library, parked the car, and got out and went inside. Once inside he went over toward the librarian and asked politely, "Excuse me Ma'am, can you help me with finding the town's history and any newspapers?"

"What do you need them for? I can't give them out they are restricted." She stared at Sam suspiciously.

Sam gave her a small smile and said, "I'm working on a paper about different town histories." She looked at him and said, "Alright, I'll get them for you."

"Thank you." Sam smiled.

After she found them and gave them to Sam. He sat down and went through all of the town history and found that a people died in the woods back two decades ago and five men and four women were found in the woods, in ditches, and on bridges. There was no survivors except for one twenty year old male, Steven Adams, said that what attacked them looked human but it had red eyes. He also stated that the creature had strength beyond that of man. Sam then found a few more articles all dating about two decades. Sam concluded that whatever this was came every two decades.

After several hours of research he put the articles back and put them away. He then decided to leave.

He got back to their motel room and found Dean. "Hey bro, you're back. Find anything?" Sam nodded and said, "Yeah, and get this. s thing is come out every two decades which makes it this year."

"Good work, Sammy." Dean smiled impressed and how well Sam could research.

"It's Sam and anyway, whatever this thing is will happen in just a few days because it's September 15."

"I know, we have to protect Lizzie because I have a feeling she's going to be in danger soon." Sam said worriedly.

"We'll figure it out, Sam." Dean said trying to ease Sam's worry. Sam smiled.

"Alright, let's go check out those woods near the bridge." Sam nodded once again and they left the room and Dean said, "Hand me my keys." Sam rolled his eyes and tossed them back to Dean and Sam got in the passenger side and Dean in the driver side.

**TBC**


	5. Another Vision

_Previously_: _"Alright, let's go check out those woods near the bridge." Sam nodded once again and they left the room and Dean said, "Hand me my keys." Sam rolled his eyes and tossed them back to Dean and Sam got in the passenger side and Dean in the driver side._

**NOW**

Sam and Dean arrived at the Welcome to Salem sign and the looked around and saw the woods. Sam looked over at the bridge and then looked back at the woods near the sign on both the left and right. Sam got a bad feeling about the woods and Dean noticed Sam's uneasiness and asked, "You okay, man?" Sam gave a small nod and said, "Yeah, just a bad feeling. Come on lets check out the woods." Dean nodded and gave Sam a look of worry but quickly hid it.

They went into the woods and looked around and went a little further into the woods and saw a house that had smoke coming from it. They looked at one another and then went up to the house and Dean knocked. A woman came out and asked, "May I help you?"

"Umm… sorry we were just walking and noticed your house. Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Shelly." The woman said and a young girl that looked about ten came out, "This is my daughter Kelly."

"Nice to meet you both, we are sorry to have bothered you. Have a good afternoon." Sam said and dragged Dean away. The woman smiled and closed the door and Dean said, "Okay that was creepy."

"I know come on lets investigate more and Sam turned and saw a stone table and went over to it and said, "Dean, come check this out." Dean came over and asked, "What the fuck is this?"

"It looks like something you use to sacrifice people." Sam said. Dean gave Sam a look and said, "Great, so what are we dealing with a witch?"

"I don't know."

They decided to head back and along the way Sam felt a small throbbing on his temples. He started rubbing them and Dean looked at Sam and saw him rubbing his temples and it worried him thinking that Sam was going to have a vision but when Sam stopped rubbing them he relaxed a little. Sam wasn't sure what to think because it felt like a vision headache but the pain stopped _maybe its just stressed_ he thought, but when the pain came back a little worse he had doubts. He hoped he could make it back to the car before it hit.

When they arrived at the car the pain in Sam's head intensified and made Sam wince and Dean heard and asked, 'Sammy, you okay?"

"Yeah just a headache," Sam said painfully. Dean was worried he hoped this wasn't a vision headache but when Sam started to wince louder and Sam started to feel dizzy and Dean helped him over towards the passenger side, opened the door, and help Sam get comfortable, so if it was a vision he would help him through it though he felt helpless not being able to help him with seeing the visions he would gladly be able to have the visions then seeing his brother in pain from them. Sam on the other hand wasn't doing to good the pain kept getting intense and it felt like his head was going to explode when suddenly he was blinded by a white light that made him moan in pain. He started seeing images of a male figure strapped down then another image of a shadow and then a knife and it was so disoriented until the vision hit full force.

_A male was strapped down on the stone table when a hooded figure came around saying, "Darkness come, release this evil, turn day to night, bring forth the evil, and sacrifice the one with power, to take him back." After the hooded figure finished it brought the knife out and said, "Your time is over, Cody." With that he brought the knife up and stabbed Cody in the heart. The last thing Sam saw before he came back was the hooded figure look at him and say, "Soon I'll come for you, Sam." _That was the last thing Sam heard when he felt a jolt and came back and saw Dean's worried eyes and then Sam fell into unconsciousness.

**TBC**


	6. Bigger Problems

_Previously: That was the last thing Sam heard when he felt a jolt and came back and saw Dean's worried eyes and then Sam fell into unconsciousness._

**NOW**

Dean watched as Sam rid out the vision but suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped forward into Dean's arm. Dean was really worried because his brother never became unconscious after a vision.

"Sam? Sammy, come on little brother open your eyes." Dean said while gently shaking his brother's arms. Sam's eyes fluttered open and muttered, "Dean?" Dean smiled relieved, "Yeah, Sammy it's me." Dean helped his brother sit up and once Sam was comfortable and Dean watched as Sam rubbed his head and Dean asked, "Sam, you okay?" Sam looked at his brother and said, "Have a headache."

"Wait here." Sam nodded and Dean walked over towards the truck and got out the first aid kit, opened it, and gave some Advil and then pulled out a bottle of water that was a little hot and he knew Sam wouldn't care.

He shut the truck then walked back over to Sam who still looked terrible. He handed Sam the tablets and Sam swallowed them without water then Dean handed him the water and he opened it and took a sip and Dean asked, "So, what did you see, Sam?" Sam recited the details of the vision and Sam said, "Dean there was something really weird about this one." Sam paused and Dean asked, "What do you mean weird?"

"The hooded figure looked at me, Dean and told me that soon he was going to come after me." Dean's eyes widen and said, "No one is going to come after you, not while I'm around." Sam smiled and his eyes felt heavy and he heard Dean said, "Come on let's back to the motel, so you can sleep."

"Dean, I'm fine. I have to do more research on this Cody guy." Sam said.

"Sam, you're no good if you're tired." Sam wanted to argued but then nodded. Dean went over to the driver's side while Sam put his feet in the car and closed his door. They headed for the motel.

When they got back to the motel Sam and Dean got out and Sam was still shaken by the vision. They walked in their motel room and Dean said, "Sam, you lay down." Sam didn't argued just went over to the bed and lied down and put his arm over his eyes. Dean helped Sam get comfortable and then within a few minutes Sam was out. Dean watched over his brother then grabbed out his phone and called Bobby. He listened as the phone rang and finally a voice came, "Hello."

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said.

"What's up, Dean. Is everything alright?" Bobby asked a little concern in his voice.

"We are on a hunt and I was wondering if you could dig up any information on any recent attacks in Salem, Massachusetts and yeah everything's alright."

"Sure I'll do some digging. " Bobby said.

"Thanks, Bobby."

"No problem you two be careful and look out for that brother of yours." Dean smiled at the last comment and said, "I will Bobby, don't worry." With that they both hung up and Dean then looked at the clock which read 3:15 p.m. and then looked over at his brother sleeping peacefully and wrote a note saying that he was going to get food and put it on the table near Sam and then grabbed the keys and left.

Sam woke up a few minutes after Dean left and while sleep still lingered asked, "Dean?" when he got no reply he quickly sat up and looked at the clock which read 3:30 and then looked at a note that read.

_Dear Sam,_

_Went out to get food, be back soon._

Sam smiled and went over towards his duffle and got clean clothes and went into the shower.

While Sam was in the shower Dean came back and noticed the running water in the bathroom and smiled and then put the food on the small kitchen table. Sam emerged a few seconds later and Dean said, "Hope you save me some hot water, Haley Joel." Sam smiled at the Haley Joel comment and joked, "Yeah, I save you a few drops." Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam and said, "You better have saved me a lot more than that, little bro." Sam gave a chuckle. Dean then put his keys and phone on the table and went to his own duffle and got clean clothes, then headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Sam went over to table and grabbed his drink and his salad and while he ate Dean's cell rang and Sam answered, "Hello."

"Oh, hey Sam, it's Bobby."

"Oh, hey, Bobby what's up?"

"Well your brother called me and told me to do some digging' around Salem and I came up with stuff dating back as far as two decades all people found in a ditch, on a bridge, or in the woods, but what really got my attention is that a five years ago a sixteen year old teenager died, her name was Marcy Straps, she claimed to be a witch and she did horrible things to terrify the townsfolk's."

"How did she die?" Sam asked.

"She died by a something unknown."

"Unknown?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah weird I know."

"Alright thanks Bobby."

"Hold on, Sam there's something else I found an article dating back to about five weeks ago and some girl quoted that some hooded figure was after her boyfriend."

"Who was the girl?"

"Uh…Lizzie Matthews," Bobby said.

"Umm…who was her boyfriend?"

"Cody Stark." Sam's eyes widen and he had to ask, "Is Cody still alive?"

"No, unfortunately he was found dead on a stone table in the woods but nothing concert on that story. Why do you ask, Sam?" Bobby asked. Sam wasn't sure to tell Bobby or not I mean he's told Bobby and their dad finally but it was still weird telling them about it because the only person who has ever really been there since they started was Dean and he knew they kind of freaked Dean out.

"Sam, you alright," Bobby voice broke Sam from his thoughts and said, "Yeah I'm fine and no reason." Bobby didn't believe him but said, "Alright, if you boys need anything don't hesitate to call, alright?" Sam nodded and said, "Yeah, thanks Bobby." He hung up and right at that moment Dean came out and said, "Thanks for leaving me hot water, which was awesome." Sam rolled his eyes then looked at Dean's phone with guilt and Dean must have noticed and asked, "You alright, Sammy?" Sam looked up and said, "Not really, because we've got a bigger problem then the last."

**TBC**

**I will try to put up chapter seven but this one took a little longer to come up with. Please review it and tell me what you think. **


	7. A Hint of Witch blood

_Previously:_ _Sam looked up and said, "Not really, because we've got a bigger problem then the last."_

**NOW**

Dean looked at Sam and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well Bobby just called and told me some news."

"So, what did Bobby call about?" Dean asked.

"That Lizzie Matthews, the girl we met, had said that a hooded figure was after her boyfriend..."

"Boyfriend?" Dean Interrupted.

"Yeah, Dean, his name was Cody."

"So, hold on a second your seeing the past now?"

"I don't know, Dean, this is all new to me too and I'm scared." Sam said as he drew his eyes down away from his brother not to show how scared he really was.

"Sam, I know your scared, and I don't really understand what your going through but hey, we are going to figure this out." Sam nodded and then looked back up.

"Now, what else did Bobby say?"

"Just that five years ago a girl died of known reason and she claimed to be a witch."

"Great, we have a witch and a hooded figure, but what was with that spell the figure said?"

"I don't know but that spell sounds to me like a sacrificial spell."

"Meaning?" Dean asked. He always hated when Sam used college words.

"Meaning that its to sacrifice someone, but the part about turning day to night has got me stumped." Sam pondered for a moment trying to think of what it may mean. Dean watched as his brother went into think mode and when Sam lifted his head, Dean could of sworn he'd seen a light bulb and asked, "What is it, Sammy?"

"Well, I think in dad's journal there was something about turning day to night. Where is Dad's journal?" Sam asked

"It's in the car, I'll go get it." Sam nodded as Dean grabbed the keys he need sometime to think too, about what Sam had said. He went to his baby and opened the trunk, and grabbed the journal and stuck it into his jacket. He then heard a twig breaking. His hunter senses on alert, listening for anything out of the ordinary. He shook his head, closed the trunk, and turned and bumped into someone, "Sorry." He said and when he looked it was Lizzie.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked a little rudely.

"I had to come to talk to you guys, there is something you should know."

"Alright come on in." Dean smiled. Lizzie nodded and they walked inside to see Sam on the bed on his laptop and he looked up and asked, "Dean, what's going on?"

"Well, I accidentally bumped into Lizzie and she said she has something important to tell us." Sam looked up curiously and asked, "What is it, Lizzie."

"Well, remember how I said I had a boyfriend who was psychic like you Sam, well it was true except he died about 5 weeks ago."

"Why didn't you mention this?" Dean asked a hint of anger.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you because this town is full of secrets and not good ones either, see I have a hint of witch blood in me."

"What?!" Dean and Sam said in unison.

**TBC**

**Please review and tell me how it is so far. **


End file.
